


Irretrievably Endeared

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Caleb and Veth spend a night together- aftercare ensues
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Irretrievably Endeared

Veth is beautiful, she has always been, but even more so like this. Her smooth, dark skin is adorned with an impressive array of bruising marks covering her neck and shoulders. Her hair, soft to the touch, is undone from its typical plaiting and pooled out around her on the bed. The aqua tattoos that frame her face glitter in the light. Her pert breasts are spit slick and bouncing from the force of his thrusts, and her nipples are swollen. It's a sight like no other, and distantly he thanks his impeccable memory for the ability to capture the image.

From the way her hands clutch at the bedsheets and her breaths stutter, he can tell she’s overwhelmed, though with the size difference, that’s to be expected. Caleb is average for a human, but for a halfling, he can imagine it would be a lot, though that thought seems to excite them both more than it seems to deter. And, truth be told, he quite enjoys the preparation portion of their encounters. 

Her cunt is tight around his cock, but not so much he can’t move. The drag against her walls is intoxicating, and the mix of his affection for her and the feeling of being buried deep inside her makes him giddy with excitement. With a reverent hand, he caresses her stomach before dipping a finger down to gently rub at her clit. 

At that, she gasps and her eyes flutter. Their eyes meet, and through panting breaths she gasps out, “Caleb, please.”

He smiles kind and soft, the kind of smile that she and she alone is privy to. Sweetly, he leans forward and plants a soft kiss to her lips, capturing the sounds of her desperate moans against his lips.

He isn’t sure how long he can last, or if he even wants to, but the aching need to experience her coming around his cock is a strong enough motivator for him to bite his lip and hold back. Luckily, by the way she squirms below him when he adds pressure to her clit, he guesses that he won’t have to wait too long, and quickly he is proved correct as she tips into her orgasm. 

There’s a flush of wetness around him, the tensing of muscles, and a moan he can only describe as beautiful as she comes around him. He fucks her through it, and a moment later, he tips over himself and spills inside of her, muscles tense as he holds himself up, buried as deep inside her as he can go.

He comes back to reality to the sounds of his quiet panting breaths mixed with her raspy ones. Softening inside her, he rests his cheek on her breasts and holds her close, breathing in perfect synchronicity with her. A moment later, her hands come up and rest on his head, her clever fingers carding through his hair.

She speaks first. “That was amazing.”

“Ja,” he responds, still breathless. “I don’t suppose you’re up for another round?” 

“Are you able to go again?” She asks. Unfortunately, he isn’t, but he does want to see her come again. He responds by pulling back to look her in the eyes. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks a mess, and he can’t help but lean forward and capture her lips in another kiss. 

Caressing her curves with reverent hands, he kisses along her jaw until he reaches her ear, where he nibbles her earlobe, eliciting a giggle from his lover. Happily, he nuzzles a kiss into her neck before beginning trailing kisses down her neck to stomach, alternating between sucking marks and small, sweet kisses until he reaches her cunt.

Petting her hips as she gazes down at him with excited lust, he takes a look at the results of his doing. His cum is still running down her ass cheeks and thighs, leaking from her whole, the amount too much for her to handle. It’s a silly thing to feel proud of, but he does.

Teasing, he presses a kiss to her clit and smiles to himself when her breath hitches. Meeting her eyes with a cocky smile, he dips a finger into her cunt and watches as she arches her back. She’s already come, so it’s easy to add another finger, using both digits to fuck in and out of her. Patiently, he scissors his fingers to loosen her up before pressing in deep and finally giving her what she so clearly wants and crooking his fingers against her spot.

She goes quiet above him, and knowing her, that’s a sign of success. She tugs at his hair when he begins lapping at her clit, and he feels a rush of arousal at the sensation. He knows she would prefer a faster, rougher pace, but he likes having control of her pleasure. As previous encounters have shown, she prefers longer, more intense sessions in the long run, even when she begs for him to go rough and quick. He knows she likes it when she doesn’t exactly get what she wants, and he doesn’t mind taking a little control.

Setting a nice pact, he rubs at her spot a little harder and licks at her clit with the flat of his tongue. Experimentally, he sucks her clit into his mouth, and hums against it. Instantly, the fingers in his hair tighten their hold and she sobs out a cry of pleasure. 

“-Ngh, fuck,” she swears, breathily, her nails scratching at his scalp to his delight. She isn’t particularly talkative in bed, so whenever he gets her to speak, it's rewarding. With a renewed burst of passion, he redoubles his efforts, adding pressure with his tongue as he laps at her clit with reckless abandon, the fingers inside of her working her harder. “Please, fuck, please don’t stop, don’t stop. I need- I need you, I can’t-”

With that, she comes against his lips, nearly sobbing. As she rides out her orgasm, he pets her trembling thighs, holding her down a bit so she doesn’t twitch away. There was a silence as she calmed down, although he noticed that her hands hadn’t left his hair, even after she had come. 

“Veth?” He prompts, looking up at her. She doesn’t respond, but the hands in his hair tighten, pulling him forward.

He grins to himself as he gets to work again. The obscene noises of his tongue against her clit and his fingers fucking her cunt mix with her raspy sobs.

It doesn’t take long for her to come again, his name- the name he made for her- on her lips, a sound unlike any other. Beneath him, Veth goes limbless and weak as she comes down once more, clearly overstimulated and tired. 

Resting his chin on her abdomen, he looks up at her and asks, “Do you want to get cleaned up now or go to bed?”

“I’m exhausted and I’d really like to go to sleep, but we should probably get cleaned up,” she sighs, her voice quiet and raspy from overuse. 

He presses a cheek to her stomach for a moment, before getting up and walking to the bathroom to put on the bath. Veth likes to being cared for after sex. He knew she would never admit it aloud, but she didn’t need to. It was evident in the way she’d get quiet and clingy, allowing him to take over with full trust. It was sweet, and he liked taking care of her.

Letting the water run, set to a temperature that wouldn’t be too hot he headed over to where Veth was sitting up, a bit disoriented and unfocused. 

“Hey,” he says softly, getting her attention. She blinks blearily and looks up at him, rubbing at her eye with the back of her hand. She’s fucked out, and it’s as cute as it is rewarding. “Come here.”

Obligingly, she puts her arms out and he scoops her up into her arms. Although she’s light, he’s weak, weaker now from his own tiredness, and he struggles to hold her for a moment before he adjusts her to a more comfortable position. Careful not to jostle her and she allows herself to sink into her arms, he walks them into the bathroom and turns off the water to the bath.

“The water shouldn’t be too hot, but let me know if I need to adjust the temperature,” he tells her, only receiving a soft hum in the ways of acknowledgement.

Carefully, he sets her down into the tub, joining her a moment after, his legs bracketing her. Happily, she leans backwards against him, resting her head on his pec and her back to his chest, eyes closed with contentment.

“Veth, you need to lean forward,” he tells her softly, getting a petulant whine from his lover, who in response just sinksfurther into him. “Don’t complain. You’re going to be mad at me in the morning when your hair isn’t clean.”

After a moment of quiet deliberation, Veth gives in and leans forward. Caleb takes a moment to gently run his hands up and down her back, before cupping his hands together and filling them with water. Careful not to wet her face, he slowly drains the water onto her hair, repeating the process until her hair is fully wet.

Reaching past her, he grabs the bottle of shampoo off the shelf and squirts a quarter sized glob into his hand. After rubbing his hands together to even out the distribution, he begins to massage circles into her scalp. 

Veth cares a lot about her hair. Even as Nott, it had bled through into her behavior. He recalled a time during their time on the road, where he had been very confused when she had gotten upset after a chunk of her hair had gotten cut off in a scuffle, but now it makes perfect sense.

He takes special care to be delicate as he runs his hands through her hair, Veth sitting perfectly still as he works the shampoo into her hair. The silence is companionable and comfortable as it always is with her, and he can’t help but brush her hair out of the way and kiss her shoulder.

He loves her. He loves her so much it almost hurts. He doesn’t deserve her- that is just a simple fact- but that doesn’t stop him from adoring her with every ounce of her being. She has given him so much, gold and books and protection, but more than that, she has given him life, and no spell or ritual he could concoct could possibly erase that debt. 

He’s finished shampooing her hair, so he massages her temples for a bit, noticing the way she melts further at the touch. Although he’s enjoying himself, he can tell she’s exhausted and he would feel guilty keeping her up much longer, so he rinses her hair out and begins gently cleaning her skin with a washcloth. 

She leans back against him as he carefully washes her body, making sure not to rub to roughly where he’s left sensitive maks. He murmurs apologies into her hair when he cleans her thighs and cunt and she flinches, before finally finishing. He takes a bit to clean himself as well, although he’s much more hasty with himself than he had been with her.

She’s half asleep as he dries her off, and fully asleep when tucks her into bed. Even asleep, she seeks out his comfort and cuddles into his side as he settles next to her. With all the care and tenderness in the world, he brushes her slightly damp hair behind her ear and whispers, “Good night, Veth the Brave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many widobrave smut fic ideas, but I really just wanted to write something soft and vanilla :) the vibes tonight are soft and tender, and so are Veth and Caleb


End file.
